The After-Stories
by Xire
Summary: These are the adventures had by Kitt/Katt, Karr and Matt following the events of Kitt the Kat. First up: Karr settling in with the people he once tried to kill and the uncertainty that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

hey look I'm back writing in this fandom...it's been awhile. I blame life. Anyways this takes place in the same universe as my Kitt the Kat story, and I plan to make this the home of one shots that I come up with. This first one takes place shortly after the end of KTK. I do really want to get back to writing Seeing Double,but it's currently trapped on my desktop to which after it being in storage practically I have to see if I can figure out the password...this popped into my head recently, and I just had to write it down. Oh, and the title credit for this goes to my minion :)

So for now, please enjoy.

* * *

It was late at night, and everyone else was asleep. Or, so he thought. He had been playing a simple puzzle game that his brother had suggested to pass the time until morning, when he had noticed it. It was about two in the morning, and he found it strange that there was a light coming from the dining room. Perhaps someone had forgotten to turn it off? Getting up from the couch, he headed to turn off said light but stopped in his tracks when he saw someone sitting at the table, tinkering with something.

It wasn't just anyone he found there, it had to be Bonnie, not either of the two he was comfortable with. She wasn't a bad woman, on the contrary she was great, according to his brother and what he had seen. It was just...he hadn't been here very long, and the last time he had seen either her or Michael, he'd been trying to kill them. Comfortable? No, he was far removed from that at this point. He hadn't been here that long, and the only two he was really comfortable with was his brother and Matt. It was like being alone at someone else's house with only people you didn't know.

He decided that he'd just leave her to it, and go back to his spot on the couch. However, it didn't seem that was going to be an option as she looked up at him. "Oh, Karr, I didn't realize that you were still up." She spoke with a friendly smile.

"I...I...uh..." How did one speak properly again? For some annoying reason, his language module seemed to pick now to go on the fritz. Dang it, he was not one of those tung tired fools! It wasn't that he was uncomfortable in this place, with these unfamiliar people, could it? No, that was stupid. "I...I'm sorry." Suddenly his ability to speak came out of no where, with what he had been thinking instead of what he had planned to say. Yes, he _was _sorry for what happened, but he hadn't been sure how to go about it; yet here it was, as simple as three words. Maybe. It really all depended on her reaction, really.

"What for? If you think you disturbed me, don't worry, I don't mind." She still had that ever so soft smile on her face. "Since you're up as well, you could always stay and keep each other company if you want." I couldn't help but be a bit incredulous at her reaction, and it must have shown on my face because of what she asked next. "Karr? Is everything alright?"

I couldn't take it anymore. "How can you be so nice to me? You do realize that I tried to kill you, right?!" The last I checked, attempted murder didn't usually go over to well. So why? Why didn't she seem just as uncomfortable as I was? It didn't make any sense. I could understand my brother, because he was like me and could understand completely what happened and why I did what I did; but she was human, and born such. Not manufactured in any way to appear as such.

She just continued with that smile, only with something else I wasn't sure of. "It's alright, like Kitt, I forgave you long ago. It wasn't really your fault." She patted the chair next to her. When I made no move, she spoke again. "It really is alright, you didn't know what you were doing at the time was wrong. What matters now is that you realize that." She patted the chair again.

I didn't move immediately, still a bit surprised and confused at her reaction. But then...I suppose she did have a point...I suppose I can see why my brother can see her as almost a mother figure. Well, if she didn't mind, then I suppose it would be alright...not like I had anything better to do, anyways. So slowly, I took the offered seat. "...So, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm reading a scientific journal. Perhaps you might be interested."

It was morning, and strangely enough, I found Karr of all people still on the couch, none the least up and running. That didn't usually happen all, he was usually up before any of us. "Karr?" I kneeled down, to see if he might respond. Perhaps he was he had just gone into standby? When no answer came, I began to worry a bit. He wasn't one to let his battery run so low as to cause shut down. I believe I saw Bonnie in the kitchen getting breakfast, perhaps she would know what happened.

"Bonnie?" I asked once I had made my way back to the kitchen. "Do you know why Karr still isn't awake?"

"I was wondering if that would be the case..." She answered with a slight knowing smile as she shook her head. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just stayed up with me too late."

I raised an eyebrow. From how it had been going the past month or so that we had been home, it had seemed that Karr wasn't the most comfortable, considering his past history with the rest of the residents of the house. "Really, well I suppose that's a start." A good one at that.

"I thought so too." She said with a nod as she herself decided to peek into the front room where Karr was still laying, and I decided to follow her. "I've been worried he wouldn't like it here, considering what had happened. But I think everything will be alright now, after last night." She put an arm around my shoulders, something that I still wasn't quite used to. "You did a good job, getting him past what he was forced with."

"It...it was nothing. It was really because I needed someone or something that connected me to...before." Before when I wasn't even remotely human. Before when, to most people, I was just a strange talking car, simple Artificial Intelligence. I lived my lie long enough that even now, if I didn't have living proof that my other life existed, I would think that it was just a story in my head, a result of a hit that was a bit too hard.

Bonnie sighed and held me closer. "You two have been through a lot, and it's sad that I wasn't there for either of you."

"No, it's alright, I don't blame you. There wasn't anything that you could have done." Bonnie at fault? Impossible. It was at that point in time that the last of our trio decided to make himself known, and loudly at that, I might add. Running up the stairs with far too much energy for this early in the morning. How he always had that much to spare I doubt I'll ever know.

"Katt, Katt I just had the most brilliant idea!"

I sighed. "If it has anything to do with what you brought up last night, the answer is still no."

"Oh c'mon, I thought of something else that would make it perfect!"

-Xire


	2. Another Side, Another Story

So this doesn't actually take place after the events of KTK, more like...the other side of the story. It starts shortly after the Foundation's mantion was attacked, and tells about what Bonnie and Michael were up to afterwards. This will be in two parts, mainly as I really wanted to get this up, but realized that I needed to change a chunk in order to try and keep continuity in tact.

If anything seems a bit amiss in either part, please feel to point it out to me. Due to unfortunate events that happened in 2014, I no longer know where the timeline along with my notes to Kitt the Kat are (or even if they still exsist). I tried to keep things in line by reading through parts of the story, but I wouldn't be surprised if I missed things. I actually DO have the rest of this all typed up to where I wanted it to end, and hopefully I will be able to post the rest of this within the next few days after I have finished the chunk the needs fixing.

Anyways, please enjoy.

**Another Side, Another Story Part One**

* * *

"You said that he'd be fine, but does this look fine to you?!" Michael exclaimed with frustration as he motioned towards the ruins of the foundation's mansion, specifically the collapsed remains of the garage where Kitt had last been. His statement had been directed towards Bonnie, the one who had been the one to push him along and convince him that his partner would survive the missle that had been headed for the mansion.

Bonnie on the other hand was near speachless, horror struck at the sight before her, hands held up to her mouth in an attempt to surpress the scream that was threatening to make itself known. "I-Michael I-" She managed to stutter out, her eyes frantically searching around for any sign that the AI had made it out safely.

Michael sighed as he looked over at her, realizing that he had been a bit harsh in his reation. If he were truthful, he knew that this wasn't her fault. If anything if she hadn't managed convince him to head with her and Devon to the underground bunker that his life would have ended for real this time. So in a sense, she had saved his life.

The fact of Kitt being potentially destroyed from the blast and any remains being crushed under the fallen garage made the day go from really bad from the fact that Devon hadn't survived to absolutely horrible. Devon had been getting on in years, and hadn't been able to make it though all the smoke along with the dust that came with the massive tremors that went through the underground haven. In the end it hadn't stayed perfectly in tact, but it had provided enough protection for the younger of the three to survive, albeit with a good dose of scrapes and bruises.

They weren't sure entirely who it had been to attack the mansion, all they had to go on was that a few minutes before the missle was set to hit, Devon had gotten an annonamous call with a tip about what was to happen. Neither Bonnie or Michael knew exactly what had been said, but it must have been convincing enough for Devon to take it seriously and ending the call before ushering the two of them towards the underground bunker.

Michael had protested of course as they were moved along, saying that he wanted to go and make sure Kitt would be safe, but Bonnie had pushed him along stated that he should be able to survive with his molecular bonded shell to protect him.

It was what must have been just seconds before the missle had hit that Kitt had contacted Michael, in what he could only guess was a warning about the incoming threat, at which point the three of them were already inside the shelter. Michael felt horrible about the fact that they had managed to get to a safe place while leaving his partner alone to fend for himself. It was like Muntzy all over again, where he hadn't been able to been in time to save his best frined. It was something the he had sworne to never allow to happen again, and yet here he was, like something out of a terrible nightmare. What made it worse was that this was harsh reality.

When the rumblings of their safe haven had ceased and things stopped falling about them, the both of them had come out from the cornor where they had been hiding, Michael using his own body to try and protect Bonnie. If anything, he had thought, he was going to save at least one life tonight. It had been with great sadness and regret that they had discovered that Devon hadn't made it through the ordeal, and it was made worse by the fact that when they had climbed out of the rubble to find that there was not response from Kitt, despite either of their best efforts.

Michael reached over and pulled Bonnie close to him, to which he recived not objection. He could tell she was shaking. "I'm sorry Bon," He said in a much softer tone then he had used prior, "It's not your fault."

"But maybe if...maybe if I had just let you go get him then he-"

"If you had let me go then I probably wouldn't be standing here right now." Michael countered her before she got to far. "If anything you saved my life. I don't entirely believe Kitt's gone, either. Listen, right as we were climbing out, I swear I could hear him calling out for us. I know he's still around her somewhere. It's like you said before, that shell of his will keep him safe. Even if he's a bit banged up, you'll fix him, like you always do." He tried to be as reasuring as he could, even though he was fighting with his own worry and sadness over the situation, like the very real fact that perhaps what he had heard had just been echos of the long gone AI's voice.

They didn't have much time for discussion after that, as the police and following ambulance had decided upon that moment to arrive. After they had been looked over by the medics and first aid had been given, there came the resulting questions from the police. There had been several, to which not many of them were able to be answered as the one who was most likely to know more had ceased to be of this world.

For the both of them, the next few days ended up blurring together from lack of sleep out of depression, worry, and stess as the following days became hectic as there was a decision to be made about what would become of FLAG now that it's base along with one of the key pieces to the whole organization was no where to be found. In the end, the board of Knight Industries had decided that without the Knight two thousand, there was no way that FLAG could continue and was therefore ended.

There was one small hope that came out of the whole mess, even if only two people believed it; the fact that no one was able to find anything even resembling remains of Kitt meant that he had to be out there somewhere.

"Perhaps in the blast some of his circutry was damaged and he lost his memory again." Bonnie had suggested when the two of them were discussing the fate of the AI. "Which then caused him to leave."

"Right. If that's the case, then I'm going to find him and bring him home, just like last time. I won't just leave him out there." Michael had responded in a determinded way.

"Don't think that I would be right there with you, Michael. I don't like to think about what state he might be in right now." Bonnie told him in a way that conveyed the fact that there would be no swaying her from her decision.

The had started out with a good pace in their search for Kitt, but it didn't turn out to be very fruitful. Without the use of the Foundation's database and cooperation from the police, it made the task out to be quite a bit harder then they had initially thought it to be. As time went by and they recived nothing for their efforts, the eventually grew appart, saying they would keep up the search in their own respective ways and areas.

Michael ended up starting up a lucrative fishing buisness, while Bonnie continued in the ways of computer science, even going so far as to become a professor at one of the science collages. It wasn't until many years late did Michael hear from Bonnie again.

"Hey, Bonnie! I was just thinking that I should get in contact with you. You know, get together like old times. Go to dinner, perhaps a little wine-" Michael had began once he recieved her call. He cut off midsentence, however, as one simple phrase made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Michael, I think I've found Kitt."

* * *

And there you have it, the first part of Michael and Bonnie's side to things. Hope it was interesting as I found it, and I hope you'll stay tuned for part two. Hopefully that will be out in the next few days.

...part of me would really think it might be fun to create and ask blog for this AU of mine. There's just two problems. 1: I'm not sure anyone would really be interested and 2: I can't really draw that well...

-Xire


	3. Another Side, Another Story, Part II

Upon hearing that, Michael could only stare for a moment, his mind reeling, almost unable to believe what he had heard. "You what? Did you really find Kitt? How is he? Where did you find him?"

"...I haven't seen him yet exactly, I just have a location." There was something in Bonnie's voice that unnerved Michael, that started the same feeling of dread in the pit of stomach that he had once been well accustomed to.

Still, he forced himself to remain optimistic. "That's good! It's a great starting point. Where is it?" He was only met with silence from the other end, causing the terrible feeling he had to grow ever worse. "Bonnie?" He prodded after a few moments had passed.

"Please Michael, just come here." She didn't really give him any answers, which didn't help the growing knot in Michael's stomach.

"Alright, I'll be there, just tell me where you are right now." After getting the adress, Michael quickly threw some clothes in a suitcase before running to his truck and heading off to Arizona.

After arriving at his destination and meeting up with Bonnie, she didn't look very happy as she climbed into the passenger side of Michael's truck. After asking where they were headed, she seemed a little reluctant to tell him. After a little bit of prying, he finally got the answer: a junkyard. Kitt had, more then once, expressed his disdain for such a place, and thus it came as a bit of a surprise that he would be there.

"A junkyard, really? Are you sure that's the right place?" Michael asked, a bit incredulous.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. After all, how often do you hear about a Trans Am with a modified dash?"

"Where did you find this out?"

"I overhead if from one of my co-workers when they were talking about their hobbies outside of teaching. Apparently she likes to go to junk yards and make jewelry out of the things she finds. She just couldn't seem to say enough about how facinated she was about finding such a unique car. I asked her for a description, and it shounds exactly like Kitt." Bonnie explained. "We need to get to him first before she decides she wants to try and salvage him for parts."

"Alright, lead the way."

Silence followed them on their way to the junkyard, save for when Bonnie had to give directions. Michael tried to strike up a conversation a few times, but it never ended up going anywhere. They were both two anxious for what they would find. After arriving at the junkyard, they got out of the truck and began looking for their lost family member.

"Did she say where in the junkyard she saw him?" Michael asked as they began their search.

"No, and I didn't want to press her for anymore information because I was worried she might think that I was competition and rush over in order to beat me."

"Is she really that bad?"

"I've seen he be competitive before, and believe me it's not pretty."

Silence fell over them before, only it didn't seem as awkward as before as they were both too busy concentrating on the task at hand to be bothered. It took a good hour before Bonnie finally shouted over to Michael as she began running towards a familiar, albeit beat up, car.

Once close enough, the sight that Bonnie was greeted with was heartbreaking. Before she let the sad state of the car to get to her too much, she checked the licence plate, part of her hoping that it would be the right one, while the other parted wanted it to be a false alarm only because she didn't want to see Kitt in such a state. Her heart sunk however when the plate did indeed read 'KNIGHT'.

"Oh Kitt..." She breathed through her fingers which she had places there to try and stiffle the horror the she could feel creeping up.

"Don't tell me that's him..." Michael came up from behind her, faceing the same disbelief Bonnie was still struggling against, even if the licence plate proved Kitt's identitiy.

Bonnie could only nod at Michael's statement, instead moving to gently trace her fingers through the thick layer of dust that seemed to completly cover the car. She couldn't seem to find her voice again, the scene enough to take her breath away (and not in a good way). The car's front scanner was broken, with many pieces of it having gone missing, the hood of the car was badly bent up, there were dents and scratches of varying sizes everywhere, and some of the windows were missing, with what few that did remain were completly cracked in a spider pattern.

Michael was the first to find he voice again. "Kitt, are ya in there buddy?" He asked softly, caustiously. No answer came. "Kitt?" He asked, a bit louder this time. Still he recived no answer. "C'mon buddy, say something, anything. Even it's just to complain about how long it took to find you." He sounded more and more desperate each time.

"Michael I...I think..." Bonnie began, finding her voice once more, "I think something must have gone wrong with his power souce. He isn't...I'm sure he isn't even on right now. We'll need to charge his power packs in order to wake him up. Then all we need to do is patch him up and he should be just fine."

Michael nodded in understanding, but was still unhappy with the situation. Glancing over the whole scene again, he noticed something he hadn't before, causing his heart to plummet into his stomach. "Bonnie, tell me that isn't what I think it is..." He gestured through one of the missing windows at a small, rectangular lump that was laying on the driver's seat.

Bonnie came over slowly to the driver's side door, and reached over so that she could pick up the item, which turned out to be in four pieces. Her own heart sank and she could feel the lump in her throat return as she recognized the item as a CPU. Michael came over to join her inspect the item, dreading the outcome. Bonnie slowly turned the pieces of it around in her hands so that he could see the back. There, in the bottom left cornor were four letters that Michael had never thought that he would wish weren't there: K.I.T.T.

Denial followed. Kitt had been near destroyed a few times before, always with Bonnie there to fix him. The problem this time, however, is that before, there were backups of Kitt's data at the foundation. The computers there had been destroyed in the blast, causing the backups to cease to exist.

It was a hard thing to accept, the fact that Kitt was gone and never coming back. Bonnie had said that she might be able to recreate the data but it would never be the same without Kitt's memories. It would simply end up being either someone else or nothing but a shell of a former self, a ghost if you will.

Michael was stubborn, however, and insisted that they keep both the car and the remains of the CPU on the off chance that something might come about that would allow them to raise Kitt from the dead. Bonnie hadn't needed much convincing, as it was easier to belive in some crazy dream that would probably never be realized then to admit that Kitt was gone for good.

It was still painful, however, to be around the type of place that so many of their adventures had taken place, and it was eventually decided that it would be best to move someplace that was rarely ever visited and try to start over, which ended up being in Utah. Bonnie had asked once why Michael continued to stick around, especially since he wasn't overly fond of snow, and he had simply replied that they needed to stick together now more than ever. She had appreciated the gesture with how difficult things had been lately.

It was years later when the two of them had decided to go on a trip to visit a few places and honor memories of those that were no longer with them. It was when they were about halfway back home when Bonnie noticed that there were two kids sitting in the truck bed. It wasn't the safest place to be, and she had promptly told Michael about it, to which he pulled over and he got out in order to confront the other two.

"Hey what were you two doing in the back there?" Michael had asked of the two boys.

"Oh, um, we just need a ride out of town and decided to catch a ride since you seemed to be leaving at the time and all..." The taller of the two began to explain, "and we didn't think that we were bothering anyone just by staying back there and all...um...we'll just be going...c'mon Kat." He tugged on the shorter boy's sleeve, moving as if intending to leave.

"Wait, you look familiar...aren't you that kid from the computer store?" Michael asked, looking at the black haired boy, whose only response was a slight nod. Already Michael could tell he was the quieter of the two. "Ah, I never got your name. What is it?" There was something beyond the fact that he had simply seen him in a store before; no, it was more then that. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something about the boy just seemed incredibly familiar. Especially his eyes, such a striking crimson red, Michael found that he really should have been more unnerved about the unusual color, but wasn't. Instead, he found the color more reminisent of something else from his past, of a sweeping scanner...

The first boy nudged the other, prompting him to finally speak after a few moments. "...Kat." He didn't speak very loudly, muttering soft enough that Michael might not have heard it had he not been paying attention.

"Right. You can call me Michael," the former crime fighter introduced in turn, "Michael Knight."

The boy now knew as Kat stumbled back a bit, a look of surprised disbelief on his face. "It's not possible..." He muttered, shaking his head, which was a confusing reaction in itself.

"Kat are you alright?" The other boy asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"Kitt." Kat muttered quietly.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked, confused and surprised. It had been so long since he had heard that name, bringing with it memories that were both painful and pleasent. He found himself wondering if perhaps he had just imagined Kat saying anything.

"Kitt. I'm Kitt." He said louder, looking up at him.

"But you just said that your name was-"

Kat cut him off, suddenly and abrutly. "No I'm Kitt! Knight Industries Two Thousand KITT!"

Michael's expression darkened. "Don't joke about that. KITT died along time ago."

"Michael, is everything alright?" Bonnie had begun to wonder what could have been taking Michael so long and so had decided to check out the situation herself. She came around from the passenger side and stood next to Michael as he answered.

"It's nothing Bon, just dealing with these kids that were in the truck bed. And get this-" Michael gestured to Kat, a bit frustrated now. Kitt hadn't been human, so it was impossible for this boy to be his old partner. "he claims to be KITT."

"I am KITT!" Kat near yelled, voice growing more desperate as he spoke, "How else would I know that you used to be Michael Long? And that on our first mission I told you that I wanted custody of me because you said that I was about as much fun as a divorce!" He ended in a yell, hanging his head once he was finished.

No one else had heard that conversation, so there would be no one else who could know about it...That meant there could only be one explaination, no matter how impossible. "KITT?" Michael said quietly, in a bit of disbelief, unable to stop himself from staring.

"Yes..." Kitt muttered weakly, falling to his knees. It was then that Bonnie rushed up to him, pulling him into a tight hug, trying her best (yet surely failing) to stop the tears from falling.

"We thought you were dead." Bonnie stated softly, pulling him tighter to her, afraid that if she were to let him go, he would dissapear forever.

"Whatever gave you that ridiculous idea?" Kitt asked just as softly.

"Well," it was Michael that responded, "after we found your body all beat up in that junk yard..."

Bonnie finished for him. "We had had hopes that you were still alive and we could repair you, but your CPU was...well, let's just say it was at a point of no return." She pulled away and looked at him. She was about to say more, but another voice broke into the conversation.

"Kat, what's going on?" The other boy finally spoke up.

There was then a few more introductions and it was decided that they should continue on their way back home while Kitt explained what was going on to the other boy, which turned out to be a friend of his who went by the name of Matt. As they drove, it was with a sense of cheerfulness, along with a bit of disbelief. After all these years they finally had Kitt back with them again, where he belonged. Bonnie couldn't help from glancing back to the truck bed every now and then just to make sure that the boys were still there and that the whole thing hadn't been some crazy, hopeful dream.

"Is this where you've been living, Michael?" Kitt asked as the aformentioned person got out from the truck's cabin once they had arrived home.

"Well ya, for about the last five years or so." Michael replied, walking around to open Bonnie's door for her as Kitt and Matt climbed out of the truck bed.

It was after Matt had left and the three of them had yet to go inside, did Bonnie decide to ask one of the many questions that had been swarming about her head the entire ride back home.

"So Kitt, why have you been calling yourself Kat?" Bonnie asked, coming to stand by Kitt.

Kitt just shrugged. "Matt actually came up with it, and I did need something to go by. It seemed as good as any, anyways."

"What was wrong with your real name?" Michael asked.

"You must understand," Kitt began, "just as you thought I was dead, I thought the same about you. It didn't help that my scans showed no traces of life. Everything that I had once had seemed to be gone, so I wanted to distance myself from it as much as possibe so I wouldn't have to think about it." He explained quietly, looking to the side.

Bonnie almost couldn't believe what she was hearing; it went unspoken, but she could tell that what Kitt had been through had been terrible, and very nearly unbearable. It was no wonder that he had decided to reinvent himself in order make it through. She could barely even imagine what it must have been like, all the the things he must have gone through. It made her heart ache just thinking about it. As such, she couldn't help but bring him into a tight hug once more.

"I'm sorry Kitt, you must've hurt so much..." She said softly, one hand resting on the back of his head.

"It-it's okay, I managed to survive..." Kitt managed out weakly, sounding as if on the verge of tears, but stubbornly refusing to let it out.

"You know, it is okay to cry and let it all out sometimes." Michael suggested.

It was if that one simple phrase did it; Kitt gripped onto the back of Bonnie's shirt tightly, finally allowing himself to cry, seeming to let out all of the pain that he must have kept bottled up over the past years. Bonnie only wished she could do more to comfort him then simply hold him tight. She didn't know how long it lasted, but eventually Kitt seemed to calm down, relaxing more against her. Looking down, it turned out that he had had fallen asleep.

Bonnie found that she couldn't help but smile softly as she stood up, holding the precious boy in her arms as she did so. There would still be some difficult times ahead as she was sure there would be mental scaring from the whole ordeal, but she also knew that everything would be fine in the end. For the moment, she allowed herself to be completly happy, as their tiny family seemed to be complete once more.

The rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
